Maylu's Second Chance At Life
by Jakumo1
Summary: Broken and torn inside, Maylu Sakuri feels more alone than she ever has before, especially after finding out a horrendous secrets about where she really came from.  Rated T - To be safe.
1. When the Balance of Power Shifts

When the Balance of Power Shifts

"Hey Maylu, you've got a call from Chaud." I had just finished putting on my foundation when Roll caught my attention; bringing me to grab my PET and answer it, seeing Chaud's face on the screen. "Hey Maylu, we got a tip from a confidential informant leading us to a warehouse that is supposedly manufacturing Darkchips. The Darkloids found out we were on to them and have shut down the traffic system; Lan and I are on our way there by helicopter now, you may get there before us so be careful." "Aw, what do we need HER help for?" Lan's voice whined in the background. "I'm sending you the map there now; and remember, be careful. We're not quite sure what it is that we're getting ourselves into." Chaud ignored Lan, he seems to be very good at that, the link cut off and the map popped up on my screen, showing where my destination was.

"Come on, Roll. We better get going." "Right." Her voice sounded from my PET before I slipped the device into its case on my side, grabbing my scooter and rushing out the door. "This next right should be it." I turned on the corner Roll told me to, to find a run down, old building with windows so dusty you couldn't even see through them. "The door coming up should lead to a back hallway." Roll instructed me. I slowly turned the doorknob to find that it was unlocked, before making my way inside, and walking and quietly as possible to the door on the other side of the hall. I could hear machinery on the other side of the door and peered through it to see all of the machines running and piecing together what I assumed to be Darkchips. My heartbeat skipped when I heard the door that I entered click; realizing once I was in front of it again, that it had been locked, sealing me inside. I could hear the other door opening and footsteps coming up behind me, making me turn and see Ms. Yuri with her evil grin piercing right through me.

"Well, well. If it isn't the Net Police's little pet. Excellent job Spikeman." A chill ran right through me as she continued to make her way towards me. "Can we rough her up a bit?" Spikeman's voice chuckled through his PET. The panic must have shown in my face because Ms. Yuri couldn't help, but comment on it. "Aw, don't worry sweetheart, I know just what to do with you." Her voice sneered, nearly breaking my wrist in her grip and sending fifty thousand volts coursing through my body and making everything around me go black.

When I came to, my body ached more than anything I had ever felt before, along with the bruises that I had already had. My head felt so light that the entire room kept spinning before my eyes, making me vomit all over the floor in front of me. "Look who's awake, Spikeman." Ms. Yuri's voice chuckled from somewhere in the room, but from where I couldn't possibly tell.

"Y-You're not going to get away with this…" I tried to cover my fear and nausea, which only made her chuckle again. "I admire your courage and strength, Maylu, I really, really do, but if your little friends were going to save you, they would have done it by now. Besides, it was only a matter of time until you found your way back." Those words sunk in and stung more than anything that I had ever felt before. What did she mean by that? It didn't make any sense. It wasn't long before I began to black out again, my head hitting the floor underneath me.

'Lan, Chaud, help me…'


	2. Why?

Why?

When I awoke next, my aching head was resting on a soft pillow and my throbbing body lay motionless on a soft bed with something silky and soft draped on top of me. I managed to force my eyes open and push my body up to see that I was no longer in my everyday clothes, but in a black silk nightgown under a plain white bed spread with a single light shining in through a window. The bright light reflected off of the white bed spread, spreading light around the room and showing me that the bed, along with me, was all in the very far corner of the room.

"What happened to me?" I could hear myself think aloud. "Where am I?"

A familiar voice snapped me out of my dizzying thoughts. "You're home now." I quickly turned towards the door to see Ms. Yuri standing there with a smug smile on her face. "What?" The words barely escaped my lips as I looked at the woman standing in front of me, the woman who we have had a constant war against, her and her "Father" Dr. Wily.

"It's time to get ready Maylu, we don't want to stay in bed to late now do we?" Ms. Yuri opened the closet door before stepping out of the room and leaving me alone again. Curiosity getting the better of me, made me walk over to the closet to see a vast selection of clothes to choose from before choosing a light dress and jacket and slipping on some sandals from the collection of shoes in the bottom of the closet. When I was finally finished with getting ready, I slowly peeked out the door and out down the long hallway. I tip-toed down the stairs, following the eerily familiar voices down to the first level, peering into what looked like a living room to see Ms. Yuri, and what I couldn't believe to be, Dr. Wily. 'What is he doing here?' I wondered. 'Better yet, what am I doing here? And why is Ms. Yuri being so nice to me all of the sudden?'

"Do you really think it wise to bring her here?" Dr. Wily's scratchy voice asked, cutting into the thick silence, the fire flickering in the fire place illuminating the room in a soft orange glow.

"Father, she's seventeen. It's time she knew the truth. It's time she joined us." "She will never join us, don't you understand?" Dr. Wily snapped. "She is too close to Megaman's Net-Op. When if she knew the truth."

"You might be surprised Father." Ms. Yuri had a smug tone in her voice. "You have no idea just how badly she wants to know her mother." My heart literally stopped and my breath hitched in my throat once she said that. 'How could she possibly know my mother?' My inner voice asked as I continued to listen to the conversation with a peeked interest. "Yes…" Dr. Wily began to have an open mind about it.

"I have been watching her for some time Father. Collin beats her everyday. He has broken her in more ways than one. All I that needs to be done is to show her a different life. Our way of life. Once she sees how perfect it is, she will come to us with open arms and we will rule over the entire world, together as a family." 'As a family?' The words swam around in my head, making me nauseas to the point that I thought I would blow my cover any second.

"Hmmm…" Dr. Wily pondered this thought for a moment. "Tell her. She and her Net Navi have become quite powerful over the years, they will make an excellent addition to our team, but if this plan fails-" "I know." Ms. Yuri cut him off. "And it won't." Dr. Wily rose to his feet and left the room before I heard Ms. Yuri's voice cut the ever thickening silence. "You can come out now, Maylu." I could hear the smile in her voice as I slowly slipped around the corner and leaned my side against the wall, facing her. "Now I suppose the question is, have you figured it out or do I need to spell it out for you?"

"Where is she?" My voice was barely a whisper. "Where is my mother?" Ms. Yuri must have heard me because her smile widened at my questions, before she patted the seat next to her in a motion for me to come sit next to her. I slowly made my way over to her and sat in the spot that she designated for me to sit. 'Why is she being so nice to me? We're enemies, why is she being so kind to a hostage? …Or am I?'

"Such beautiful eyes… you certainly didn't them from your father." Ms. Yuri commented as she held my face in one of her hands to examine me. "What do you know about my father?" I questioned. "I know he's done more to you than what he should have ever done to anyone." Her hand shifted from holding my face to the hem of my dress, making me push my legs closer together and use my hands to push down the ends of the fabric. "Maylu," her voice calm and surprisingly soothing as she held my face again, "you don't have to hide anything from me. I already know everything. Everything." I could feel the hot tears burning in my eyes as I clenched them shut as tight as I possibly could. 'Does she really know? How could she possibly know?' "Please…" My voice hurt coming from my mouth, hands tightening on the hem of the dress as a soft hand came to wipe the tears away from my eyes.

"It's okay. You're safe now." I don't know what could have possibly possessed me into doing it, but I removed my hands from the edge of the fabric and let her pull the end of the fabric up to reveal the intense bruising of hand prints on my legs, more so on my inner thighs. I could feel my heart wrench in pain as the tears fell freely down my face. 'How could I let this happen? Why can't I stop letting my stupid emotions get the better of me?' What scared me the most was the fact that when she put her arms around me in a comforting hold, I was actually comforted. I couldn't help but feel safe and comfortable in her arms, letting myself fall into her arms in a warm embrace. 'Why is this happening to me? Why? How can I possibly feel so safe in her arms? In her very presence?' When my sobbing and tears finally dried, I desperately began to wipe away at the tears in my eyes, before feeling the same soft thumb that wiped my tears earlier begin to clean the water off of my face again. I dared myself to look at her face, surprised to see that her usual smug look was actually a warm smile that confused me more than anything else that had happened to me so far.

"You're hungry aren't you?" Her voice was kind and sweet, making my stomach growl at the sound of food. An embarrassed blush spread across my face, which obviously gave her my answer. "I think it's time for you to eat." She led me into the next room to the kitchen and sat me down at the kitchen table, setting a plate full of macaroni and cheese, chicken fried steak and lumpy mashed potatoes with cheese mixed in.

"It's your favorite, isn't it?" I looked up at her with a surprised look spread across my face; her face still kind, but also smug, confident even. "It's as I said. I know everything about you, Maylu." "Everything…" I repeated for her, before I began to eat the meal. "Th-Thank-You." I accidentally mumbled once I was finished eating as much as I possibly could. 'Why was I being so polite?' Once Ms. Yuri was done putting the dishes away she came and sat at the table across from me. "I won't make you wait to long, sweetheart." "What?" 'Did she really just call me "sweetheart"?' Her smile widened at this. "That's right. I know it's quite a bit to take in, but you will understand soon enough I promise." "Then tell me." I tried to make my voice as harsh and demanding as I possibly could. "Help me to understand."

"I think we both know how unreasonable your father can be, but I'm afraid that I had misjudged him. I hadn't realized how violent he had become until I began to keep an eye on you. It was then that I began to wait until the right time to bring you home with me."

"No." I couldn't believe it. I couldn't be true. "That's a lie." I tried to make my voice as harsh as possible, but I managed to fail miserably. "Oh, but it's true. Sweetheart, you are destined for great things. Let me help you. You'll see, this way of life is so much better." "No. I can't. I-It's not right." My tough voice could definitely use some work. "Sweetheart, you can have everything that you have always wanted. A brand new life, you will have my love, Maylu. Isn't that what you've always wanted?" "Yes… It is…" I couldn't believe that I have just admitted that to her. "Join us, sweetheart. Join us, and I can give you everything that you want, everything that you've always wanted. All you have to do is say "yes."

"Yes." The words spilled from my lips before I even had a chance to think about what I was saying. A wicked smile crossed my mother's lips before going to stand behind my seat and give me a hug from behind. "I'm so proud of you, sweetheart. You were always so smart and good at making the right decisions."


	3. A Single Light in the Darkness

A Single Light in the Darkness

I suddenly felt very tired after dinner and went back up to my room to get some rest. My feet came to a sudden stop as the small square flashdrive on the table caught my attention. With my chest feeling tight, I snatched the flashdrive and stashed it in my pocket. I was apart of this 'team' now, so I had the right to know what was going on… right? Right?

My chest felt heavy and it was getting harder and harder to breath as I continued to think about the decision that I never really made, before blurting it out, out of want. Want to feel my mother's love, want to feel like I belonged… want to have the slightest chance of having a real family.

When I entered my bedroom, I immediately saw my PET lying on my bed and rushed over to it. "Roll!" I exclaimed, seeing my Net Navi inside my PET.

"Maylu! Oh, thank goodness you're okay! What happened to you?" I reluctantly began to tell her everything that had happened to me, including the part where I blurted out that I would join my "mother" and Dr. Wily. "Well I think it's a good idea." My heart stopped as she said those words.

"What?"

"Yeah, I mean, she's your mom right? And remember mom always know best!" Something just didn't seem right. Why was Roll all for this all of the sudden? A light knock on the door made me turn to see my mother standing at the door with a smug look on her face.

"I'm glad to hear we're all on the same side." Her voice slipped right through her lips like silk. "Come along Maylu, we have work to do."

I stepped out of the car after my mother and saw a large building covered with lights and a stream of fountains in front of it. "Tonight, the world will know of Dr. Wily's return." I looked over at my mother who had the biggest, most wicked grin I had ever seen before on her face as she pulled out a remote from her pocket.

"What's that?" I questioned her.

"Before I left Nebula, I memorized my dear brother's notes and experiments with Crossfusion and the Dimensional Area. Her voice spoke with pure excitement as she pushed one of the buttons on the remote, sending Dimensional Area Generators appeared from the ground and from the top of the lighted building, creating a Dimensional Area with us trapped inside.

"Here." My mother handed me a Dark Syncro Chip. "Dr. Wily reprogrammed these to not have the same side effects that Mysaki had." I reluctantly took the chip and watched her pull out her PET "It's time." Her voice practically a whisper as she began talking to her Net Navi, Spikeman. "Dark Syncro Chip in, download!" Data began to collect around her and form armor around her, fusing her and Spikeman together.

"There's no backing down now." She looked over at me, giving me butterflies in my stomach as I pulled out my PET and slid the chip in saying: "Dark Syncro Chip in, and download! Begin Crossfusion now!" I watched as the data around me began to form into my own armor and turn me into my Net Navi, Roll. We turned around when we heard people running behind us and found that Crossfusion Megaman and Crossfusion Protoman were coming towards us before stopping suddenly.

"Maylu?!" Lan's voice sliced right through my heart and instantly made me feel guilty.

"Maylu, what are you doing?!" Chaud's voice made the cut even deeper.

"Give it up!" My mother yelled at them, stepping in front of me. "You've already lost!" She lounged at Lan, the two of them instantly getting into it, slashing and blasting away at each other.

"Maylu." Chaud's voice seemed calmer now as he kept his distance. "Why are you doing this? Since when did you think it would be a good idea to join, Wily?" He was obviously hurt, by the current situation.

"Chaud, you don't understand." I tried to explain, but realized that I would be putting myself in quite the situation if I did. What would he think? That's obvious. The same thing that Lan would. I'm the daughter of a fugitive. Even if I wanted to, I could never be any more than that.

"Then help me to understand!" I nearly jumped out of my skin at his yelling. I wanted to tell him, I really did, but… no. If I told him that, then I would have to tell him about my father. No. No one else will ever know and I'm never going back to that life.

"Aqua Tower!" I yelled, slamming my fist to the ground and sending a tower of gushing water rushing towards Crossfusion Protoman, before he sliced through with his Cybersword and came right at me. I dodged, downloading the Piranha battle chip and running the opposite direction while he dodged, running after me. What was I suppose to do? Fight him? He was my friend, how could I fight him? But he couldn't be my friend anymore… could he? I had joined the dark side, he was good and I was bad. How could we possibly be friends anymore?

I leaped over a wire fence easily, putting a little distance between us before Crossfusion Protoman had used the Air Shoes Battlechip to jump over my body and land in front of me, blocking my path and stopping me in my tracks. I couldn't stop; skidding right into him and feeling him grip onto my wrists and hold me in place.

"Let go!" I yelled, struggling in his grip. 'What's wrong with me? Why isn't he trying to attack me? He doesn't even care so why is he doing this?'

"I know you don't want this life so why do this? Why put yourself in this position?"

"How do you know what I want?!" I yelled back at him, listening to the clashing swords for behind me. "I never cared about any of you, just like none of you ever cared about me!" I could feel his lips crashing down against mine and sending my heart into running marathons.

"Who says we never cared about you?" He questioned me after his lips left mine.

"Just forget it!" I twisted my wrists enough to get out of his grasp and took a few steps back. "Roll Arrow!" My crossbow and arrow appeared and I aimed it at Chaud, not even realizing what I was doing until I saw the harsh look in his eyes through his visor. He didn't even flinch; he just stood there completely motionless. I couldn't believe what I was doing. My arm holding the crossbow and arrow shook violently as I tried to hold myself together.

"If you really never cared about us, then attack me!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He actually wanted me to attack him? I couldn't do that, he's my friend. No! He's not my friend, he was never my friend! Or was he? "Think about what you're doing, Maylu." His voice was softer this time. "You still have a chance. You can still come back."

Fear ran fiercely through my veins. "No!" I could hear my voice screaming at him, tears threatening to spill from my eyes. "I can't go back! I won't go back! It'll just happen all over again!" Terrified, I shot my arrow at him, not even thinking about what I was doing as the tears burst from my eyes, clouding my vision. I stood there; completely motionless as my excessive blinking pushed my tears back to see Chaud had dodged my arrow and sliced my side with his Cybersword, looking down at me as I sat crumpled to the ground.

"What happened to you, Maylu? Why are you so afraid?" Did his voice really sound… concerned? He couldn't be. No one could be, not for me. Before I could even think about what to say, Crossfusion Spikeman landed in between us and began attacking Chaud. I looked over to where she had just come from and saw Crossfusion Megaman digging himself out of a landslide of rocks and bound his way over to me, calling out his Cybersword and sending an attack right at me. Standing there, motionless, I watched Lan get closer and closer to me, only to be stopped by Chaud and his Cybersword, catching Lan off guard, throwing him back into the rocks, crumpling them and sending dust flying into the air. All I could do is watch until someone grabbed me from behind and began to drag me away as the Dimensional Area began to collapse around us.

Author's Note: I'm so sorry I haven't posted in such a long time, but when I was about to my internet kicked me out and I've spend all summer without it. :'-( In other news: I know the whole kiss thing makes it seem rushed, but I really needed get Maylu thinking later on…. That and I've always been a ChaudxMaylu fan. ;-) Be sure to ask any questions if you ever need anything explained. :3


	4. When the Truth Comes Out

When the Truth Comes Out

Chaud P.O.V.

'Ms. Yuri did something to her. No matter what it takes, I have to find out what happened to her.' Her voice echoed in my head. 'I can't go back! I won't go back! It'll just happen all over again!' That one particular sentence kept playing in my head over and over and over again. 'It'll just happen all over again! It'll just happen all over again! It'll just happen all over again!' But what? What would happen all over again?

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" Lan's voice literally screamed at me in the van on the way back to SciLab. I looked over at him as he began yelling at me again. "Why did you protect, Maylu? She's with Wily, now! We could have taken care of them and still gotten to the warehouse that was broken into across town before the thieves left! What on earth were you thinking?!"

"I'm thinking you weren't thinking in the slightest bit."

"And just what is that suppose to mean?!" At this point, the van was stopping right in front of SciLab and I was jumping out of the back of the van.

"Protoman."

"Yes, Chaud."

"Look up everything that you can on, Maylu Sakurai. Everything."

"Consider it done, Chaud."

"What do you want to know about, Maylu?" Lan gave me a look that told me he thought that I was crazy.

"Everything."

"Why?" Sometimes his questions can get really annoying.

"I have my reasons."

"Chaud." Protoman caught my attention as I was riding home from SciLab.

"Yes, Protoman?"

"I couldn't find anything on Maylu."

"Nothing?"

"Absolutely nothing. Not even a birth certificate or an address." This didn't make any sense. There was nothing on her? Why? "It's weird. It's like she's been erased from everything that could be linked to her. Everything. I couldn't even find anything about her in the school records."

"The school records!" I was such an idiot! Why didn't I think about it before? "Her school records will have an address, phone numbers, everything we need to find out where she lives and how to get a hold of her."

"But with her school records gone, how are we going to find that out?"

"From someone she went to school with."

"Chaud. You're not thinking what I think you're thinking are you?" Protoman was always good at ready my mind.

"I need you to get into Lan's computer. As forgetful as he is I'm sure that he has to have an address book in his computer."

"Alright, but I have a bad feeling about this, Chaud."

"I know. I do too, but this is the only way that we can learn about what happened to Maylu, without anyone finding out what we're doing."

"Chaud, you should know that I didn't find out anything about Maylu, but I did find something."

"Well what was it?"

"A birth certificate, but it's not Maylu's."

"What do you mean, Protoman?"

"I think you need to see this for yourself just to believe it." He pulled the birth certificate up on my screen and I felt a knife stab right through my heart and my stomach at the same time. The child's name was Kara Sakurai, the father was Collin Sakurai, but the mother was Maylu Sakurai.

"Collin Sakurai. Who is this man? A husband, maybe? But I never knew she was married."

"I don't know, but I don't think he'll tell us anything even if we said pretty please." Protoman's voice was a bit agitated.

"We'll have to find that out later I suppose."

"Right. I'll see what I can find out on Lan's computer." It wasn't long before Protoman was back with the information we needed. We were just lucky that Lan hadn't made it home yet.

Once we pulled up to Maylu's house, I soon began to see why she never spoke about her family or her home. The house itself was nice and small, but the man answering the door was the complete opposite. Let's just say that if you saw him on the side of the road, you would think that he was a homeless person, and what's worse is the liquor bottles laying all over the floor, I assumed or more or less hoped that was the disgusting smell coming from his breath.

"Hello, is Maylu, home? I was hoping to talk to her for a moment."

"Who are you? And what do you want with her? She's belongs to me and no one else got it? She's mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!" The man nearly fell over while he was talking, his eyes giving me a blank stare.

"I only asked if she was home. I just wanted to talk to her."

"You ain't gettin your mitts on my kid understand? She's my girl and I'm the only one that can touch her! Now scram!" The man screeched at me before slamming the front door in my face.

"Protoman. I need you to find out who the registered owner of this house is." I told him as soon as I began walking towards my car.

"Consider it done." Again it wasn't long before Protoman came back with news of his findings. He always was good at being quick. "Hey, Chaud. You're not going to believe this."

"What is it, Protoman?" The urgency in his tone gave me a cause for concern.

"The registered owner of the house. His name is Collin Sakurai."

"No." I felt as if I would vomit. "Her own father was the father of the child she gave birth too!"

"It looks that way."

"Can you find out where that child is now?"

"Records show the city cemetery. Her daughter died before it was born. Doctors said it was because of some physical trauma she had experienced. They believe the father killed the child, while it was still in her stomach, but she wouldn't admit to anything and no charges have ever been filed against Mr. Sakurai."

"That's it. That's what she can't go back to. That's why she left. But why join the bad guys? It doesn't make any sense." I left the car and went up to my bedroom once we stopped at my father's house, but I never stopped thinking about Maylu, and why she would possibly want to betray us. Though what I had learned about her and her father, I understood why she didn't trust us, but I couldn't begin to understand why she went to who she did. And then it hit me. How quickly she was able to run, heal, and jump, all without the use of Battlechips. She had the abilities that the properties of DUO gave Ms. Yuri. Dr. Wily's daughter.


	5. What Do I Want?

What Do I Want?

Maylu P.O.V.

I felt my heart ache at the words that swam around in my head. 'You could come back.' No. I can never go back. Not after what I've done. How could I? I attacked the man that kissed me and tried to give me a second chance. But I don't deserve a second chance, and I never will. But he kissed me. But I've already attacked him. Argh! There were too many voices running around in my head to think clearly. Was I ever thinking clearly? Why do I keep asking myself these questions? Of course I'm thinking clearly. Chaud is just trying to trick me that's all. But he seemed so sincere. You're too smart for that, Maylu! But he kissed me. Another trick! Just forget that it even happened! It meant nothing! Absolutely nothing! But if it meant nothing, then… why did I like it so much?

That kiss. That stupid little kiss. It made my heart speed up and slow down at the same time, it made my body pound in excitement, it made me want him more… but why? Why do I feel this way? What could possibly make me feel this way? Why do I feel guilty for feeling this way? Is it entirely possible to feel guilty for being happy? Did it make me happy? Why did it make me happy?

I continued to stare into the soft darkness of my bedroom, pondering all of these things that seemed to continuously make my head hurt from the severe pounding and aching I was experiencing. So is it true then? Am I really a failure? I pulled the curtain in my room back to see the light panel fashioned to look like a window for a little extra comfort. Ha! Like I could ever be comforted by anyone. Why would anyone even care? It's not like I'm even worth anything.

I let the curtain down to leave the light filtering in from under the door, giving a slight illumination to my room. Voices from the other side peeking my intrest. "Everything is going even better then planed." Dr. Wily's scratchy voice cackled in joy. "The girl is even better than we had hoped. If her 'little friends' butt in again, they won't try and stop us because they can't attack her!" He cackled in glee. "It may be more difficult then that, father. Lan and Megaman attacked her, but Chaud and Protoman didn't." I felt oddly guilty at my mother's statement. "What are you saying, Yuri?" "I'm saying that this boy may have certain… feelings towards her. Feelings that we can use to our advantage." The evil sneer was evident in her voice as I felt my stomach drop and my chest ache. But why? Why did I still care? It's not like Chaud could really have "feelings" for me… could he? …Could he? Even so, it's too late for me now. Even if he did feel that way about me. Wait… why am I still thinking about that? About that stupidly, wonderful kiss? Why does my heart hurt so much? Why did I betray everyone?

No. I didn't betray anyone. I didn't betray them, they betrayed me. If they were real friends they would have stuck by me no matter what. But I left them… and joined the bad guys…. No. I reunited with my mother. They should be happy for me. Shouldn't they? Friends should be happy for each other when something good happens to them. That proves that they're not my friends and they never where.

I could still feel those soft lips on mine. How comforting and warm they were. Have I really made the right decision, or am I just being selfish and going the easy way to get what I want?

Author's Note: I'm sorry it's so short, but I didn't want to spend to long on this one thing. But stay tuned! Next chapter: Trap and Escape!


	6. Trap and Escape

Trap and Escape

The warehouse was rundown and abandoned. Walkways caving in and damaged machinery falling apart at the seams, but it seemed that my mother thought it was important, otherwise we wouldn't be here. "Get your Dark Syncro Chip Ready. Lan and Chaud should be here any minute now." "But… why?" "I sent them a message, saying that if they wanted you back to come and get you." She was using me as bait? "I-I don't think that this is such a good idea." Complete understatement. "I thought you wanted a family, Maylu. I thought you wanted my love." "I do, but-" "Then are you going to go through with this or not?" I sighed heavily, not having any other choice. "Alright. I'll do it."

The front doors slamming open caught my attention from up one of the few standing walkways left as Lan and Chaud glared up at my mother in anger. "So glad you could make it." Mother smirked, pulling out her remote and activating the Dimensional Area Generators. Everyone was soon Crossfused. Lan lounged right at me before Mother jumped in his way and lounged at him, knocking him to the ground. Chaud jumped up onto the walkway that I was standing on and began walking towards me.

"I just want to talk to you." He carefully continued to approach me, which only made me back up. "I know what happened to you, Maylu. I know what your father did." "You don't know anything!" Tears burned in my eyes. How could he possibly know the truth? "Yes, I do. And we both know that what you're doing isn't right. You want your mother just like I want mine, but sometimes we can't get what we want." My heart throbbed at his words. Did he really know what it was like? Living without a mother and with a horrible father?

"Come on, Maylu. Do the right thing. For you. For me. For your daughter." A knife went through my chest from those words. "M-My d-daughter." I sobbed. "Protoman looked up everything that he could on you, but Ms. Yuri had already deleted all the information off the city's main computer files. The only thing left was a birth certificate. Your daughter's birth certificate. Ms. Yuri couldn't have known about your daughter, so she didn't know to delete that too. It's how I found out. It's how I found out about your father." "F-Father." "If Ms. Yuri really cared about you, wouldn't she have stopped him from doing what he did to you?" My eyes widened at the thought. That's right. If she was really watching over me, she would have done something. Anything to protect me. She would have known about Kara.

The walkway underneath me began to give way from the rusty hinges in the corner of the room. "Maylu!" Crossfusion Protoman yelled as it gave way and left me dangling from the end still barely attached. "Maylu, grab my hand!" Little by little the hinges were bending and breaking apart, separating our extended hands even further and finally letting me freefall from ten stories up, frozen in fear. 'I'm coming, Kara.'

A sudden jerk brought me to open my eyes and see Chaud holding me in his arms, apparently from catching me in midair. The tears I had been holding in for all these years and the ones from the past few weeks came pouring out in a flood before I heard Crossfusion Spikeman and Megaman knock down a wall. "Chaud, there's something I have to do." I tried to sound calm as he let me down and I summoned my bow and arrow, pointing it strait at Lan. "Do it, Maylu! Show them that we will win!" My mother's voice was out of breath, yet excited. "I'm sorry, but I don't have any other choice." Lan's face looked terrified before I turned in an instant and shot my arrow at Ms. Yuri instead, launching her back at one of the walls.

I collapsed to the ground, letting the sobs take over and my Crossfusion with Roll collapse as well. "I hope your happy, Maylu. You'll never have my love now!" Mother roared, charging strait for me before Chaud and Lan jumped in the way with their Cyberswords and caught her off guard; sending her strait through the wall and into the Dimensional Area Generators. The force of the blow destroying it and making the everyone's Crossfusion forms disappear.

Author's Note: I just wanted to make sure you knew that I know that the sudden bursts of outrage are NOT Ms. Yuri's thing, but it's my story and I can do whatever I want! ;P Just kidding! But seriously, in a way Ms. Yuri is like a child. She's not used to things not going her way and on top of that, she's slipping. Sorry, but if I tell any more then it'll ruin the surprise for later! Stay tuned! Next chapter: Blaze Manor!


	7. Blaze Manor

Blaze Manor

"Syncro Chip in! Downloading now!" I tried Crossfusing with Roll for the twentieth time at least, but it only shocked me and backfired. Again. "Maylu, are you sure you should be training so soon?" "I'm fine, Dr. Hikari. But for some reason I'm not able to Crossfuse with Roll anymore." I looked down at my PET. "Why don't you let me take a look at it? Maybe your PET is just worn out and you need a new one." "I hope so." I left and sat with Chaud in the cafeteria.

"What do you think is going to happen to me?" "What do you mean?" "I joined the bad guys-" Chaud shushed me rather quickly. "Whatever happens, just agree with what Chief Keifer says, alright? And don't say anything about 'that.'" "What?" "Just do it." "…Chaud, what did you do?" The door clicked open as I asked; Chief Keifer leading Manuela inside. "Chief Keifer-" I began before he finished for me. "Excellent job, Agent Maylu. I hear you joined them to get information. That's good undercover skills." "Thank-You, sir." 'I can't believe you Chaud!' I hid my annoyance at his lie under my smile. Then again, he did just get me off the hook.

"No fair! How come no one told me?" Lan pouted, but Chaud intervened with a deep sigh. "I told you, you wouldn't have attacked her if you knew the truth." "What about you? You didn't attack her!" "Someone had to seem sympathetic, seems like you've had a bad case of off road rage lately." "Hey!" "Alright, that's enough you two." Chief Keifer interrupted, smiling along with Manuela. "Now, what information do you have for us?" I pulled the small square flash drive out of my jacket pocket, having completely forgot about it. "They wouldn't tell me anything about their plans, but I found this. I haven't had a way to look at it yet." "Here, we'll jack it into the computer and see what it is." Dr. Hikari took it.

Opening the files, blueprints for a satellite appeared on the large screen with explicit details for each individual part. "It looks like the one Dr. Regal use to have, but this extra set of blueprints looks like an add on. A laser. Or a cannon maybe." "But dad, didn't Dr. Regal already try something like that? If that's the case, we should be able to beat these guys no problem!" Over confident as usual. "Not so fast, son. This one looks much more advanced than the one Regal used. The intensity of the laser could probably take out half the city in one blow looking at these schematics." "Oh, man. When it comes to evil these guys sure got it down." "Wait." Chaud cut in. "Lan, didn't you say there was a robbery in a warehouse across town?" "Yeah, and there was another robbery on the same day we all found Ms. Yuri in that warehouse yesterday and they both had Dimensional Areas'." "That's it!" I exclaimed. "Ms. Yuri and I were the diversion. We were there to keep you busy until the robbery was done. That's why she had us leave so quickly during our first battle. She also told me just before the battle that she had memorized her "brother's notes and experiments on Crossfusion and the Dimensional Area.'"

Dr. Hikari checked the computer that was beeping. The computer that had Roll in it. It was popping up error messages all over the place. "What's wrong?" "It looks like Roll has been reprogrammed." "What? How could that have happened?" "Did Roll ever leave your sight while you were there?" "I did wake up one morning and she was gone, but then she was there again that afternoon; like nothing had ever happened." "Hmmm, it seems they wanted to make sure that nothing happened to their files." "Can't imagine why." Sarcastic Lan. Something we defiantly didn't need right now. "Well, at least we know that we have something valuable. You can fix her though, can't you Dr. Hikari?" Chief Keifer spoke up. "Yes. It will take some time, but she can be reprogrammed again and she'll be good as new." "That's good news." I breathed a sigh of relief. At least something good happened today.

"Come on, it's late. You can stay with me for tonight." "Tonight?" "Come on. My car's outside." "Don't worry, Maylu. I'll keep your PET locked up here at SciLab and start the reprogramming process first thing in the morning." "Thank-You, Dr. Hikari." I smiled, following Chaud out to his car.

"I've talked to Ms. Mari. She said that you could live with her so that you don't have to worry about your father anymore." "So she knows too, huh?" "It's better this way. You're safe now, Maylu. He won't know where you live anymore, but I did have to tell her about you being a Net Saver though." "I suppose she would find out eventually." A smile ghosted across my lips. "That's alright. A new home sounds nice." I closed my eyes for a moment and next I knew, I was being carried by Chaud into a bedroom and tucked in.

"You sure this is okay?" I could tell how tired I was just by the sound of my voice. "Yeah. My dad is hardly ever home anyway and when he is he locks himself away in his room even to eat." He moved to leave before I stopped him. "Please don't leave me. Not tonight." It seemed like he had to think about it for a moment before obliging and lying next to me.

Author's Note: I'm sorry this chapter is so short as well! Also, I'm sorry if you're not a ChaudxMaylu fan and if you aren't then you might not what to read this. Please tell me what you think and what I can do to make this story better! :3


End file.
